hollyclanwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Noontide
Notice: This page is under construction. Please excuse any missing information. -_-''' '''Allegiances: SprintClan (ThunderClan) Leader: Cheetahstar. Tawny yellow she-cat./Alderstar. Copper brown tom. Deputy: Hailstorm. Dappled white tom./Redfur. Tom with fur red as fox' Medicine cat: Otterback. Elderly dark brown she-cat. Apprentice: Nightpaw. Warriors: Sandstream. Young sand colored she-cat. Duskpelt. Pure jet-black tom with piercing amber eyes. Fireclaw. Ginger tom with black eyes. Tantail. Grouchy sand colored she-cat with green eyes. Stormtail. Gray tom with dark eyes. Haretail. Young she-cat with pure white tail fur. Apprentices: Dustpaw. Dark tom. Stonepaw. Dark grey tom. Waterpaw. Silver she-cat. Elders: Sparrowtail. Brown tom. Flashpelt. Large tortiseshell she-cat. Lizardtail. Black tom with a long tail. Flamepelt. Orange she-cat. Queens: Dawnpelt. Pretty gray and white she-cat. Mother to Flameback and Cheetahstar. Cloudpelt. Pure white mother to Silvertail. RippleClan. (RiverClan) coming soon BreezeClan (WindClan) coming soon NightClan (ShadowClan) Cheetahstar123 presents, Noontide. SprintClan. My Clan. I am Cheetahstar. In this Clan, every cat, from the oldest elder, to the smallest kit, has or will, contribute their lives to the Clan. Things have been restless this leaf-fall. There is less prey than usual. And NightClan are growing stronger with every moon. Hailstorm, our senior warrior, deputy, and my former mentor, is out on patrol with Sandstream, Thistleback, Dovepelt and Lionfur. I hope RippleClan haven't been intruding on the Warmingrocks. They are our territory by right! Fishfaces. Ah, here come the hunting patrol. Good, they have much fresh kill. There goes Sparrowtail. Off on hunting again. As an elder, he shouldn't be doing that. He says that the day he stops hunting, is the day he will be sat vigal for. Well, i'll go and see my mother in the elders den. She always admired my tawny fur. Her name is Dawnpelt. When I was a kit, the first thing I remember is her. Let me reflect on that.... Cheetahkit opened her eyes. Wow, she thought. The Nursury is so big! "Oh look mother! She's opened her eyes! Can we go outside now? Pleeeeese?" Came a loud mew. Cheetahkit looked over her shoulder and saw a bright ginger kit bouncing up and down in front of a grey-and-white queen who smiled. "I suppose. What do you think, Cloudpelt?" A pure white queen purred loudly. "I think she's has waited long enough Dawnpelt. Let them go." Flamekit jumped high in the air. "Yippee! C'mon Cheetahkit!" Cheetahkit scrambled to her paws and examined herself. She liked the tawny yellow fur and black spots on her chest. Looking up, she saw a thorn barrier. That must be the entrance to the Nursury. She thought. "Er, can I go outside, mother?" "I didn't say you couldn't." Said Dawnpelt. "Yeah, but you didn't say I could either." Replyed Cheetahkit. "She is wise, Dawnpelt. She has the makings of a wise warrior." Came Cloudpelts voice. "Okay, enough chit-chat. Let go!" Flamekit had been shuffling her paws with impatients. Cheetahkit squeezed out the thorn barrier. She looked around. Wow, the camp is so big! "Hey, you must be the new kits! Welcome to SprintClan!" Cheetahkit whirled. A massive black and white tom was behind her. She was lost for words. Flamekit wasn't. "Hi! I'm Flamekit. This is Cheetahkit. And you are?" The tom smiled. "I'm Stonetail. Let me show you the warriors den so you can stay out of it." Cheetahkit survayed her surroundings. A large hollow tree stump, hardly visible under the bramble canopy covering it, stood across from her. Near it, an exremly high rock jutted up from the dirt that was trampled flat from generations of use. The rock had a cave covered by a lichen screen, that twitched suddenly, and a huge copper brown tom emerged from it. Stonetail noticed her staring. "That is Alderstar. He is a wise leader. And very fleet of paw if I do say so myself." The spotted tom trotted across the clearing with the two kits following him. Alderstars eyes lit up when he saw the kits. "Well, you must be the newest addition to SprintClan. Would you like to see the camp?" "Oh yes please!" Said Cheetahkit. There was a rustling on the other side of the clearing, and several cats came through the thorn barrier that surrounded the camp. "Ah, the border patrol is back. Though they don't look like there's any good news." Meowed Alderstar. One cat, a dappled white apprentice came bounding over to him. "RippleClan have taken over Warmingrocks again!" Alderstar Category:Fan fiction